The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess - The Abridged Series
The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess - The Abridged Series was the first Abridged series created by Rusl & Friends Productions as well as the only one they have ever completed so far. It was written predominantly by SlowkingCole and Kurohei with bits of dialogue written by trans-spam and a comment special co-written by Stapledlimbs (that has been lost to the sands of time.) The series started on March 5, 2008 and ended with its 16th episode in early November of that year. The exact dates have been lost with the termination of L0ZTPTAS in 2010. Cast & Crew Main Cast/Crew *SlowkingCole: Creator, Writer, Editor, Voice actor **Zelda, Rusl, Talo, Colin, Fado, Shad, King Bulblin, Ganondorf, Auru, Postman, Eldin, various bit characters *Kurohei: Creator, Writer, Voice actor **Link, Ilia, Malo, Beth, Uli, Ordona, Renado, Telma, Louise, various bit characters *Trans-spam: Co-writer, Voice actor **Midna, Mayor Bo, Fyer, Sages, Ashei, Barnes, Faron, various bit characters *Stapledlimbs: Co-writer, Voice actor **Zant, Lanayru, Lanayru, Jovani, Ooccoo, Yeto, various bit characters Affiliated Members *DemonicWolfPriestess: Voice actor **Midna (Episode 16) Characters Main Characters *Link *Midna *Zelda *Ganondorf *Zant *King Bulblin *Sages *Epona Ordon Village Residents *Illia *Rusl *Talo *Malo *Colin *Beth *Uli *Mayor Bo The Resistance *Telma *Louise *Auru *Shad *Ashei What the fuck? *Fyer *Jovani *Yeto *Postman *Renado *Barnes *Bokoblins 1 & 2 Spirits of Light *Ordona *Faron *Eldin *Lanayru Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1 - Link, Ilia, Rusl, Fado, Colin, and Epona are introduced. *Episode 2 - Talo, Malo, Beth, Uli, and Bokoblins 1 and 2 are introduced. *Episode 3 - Mayor Bo and the Badger Busters are introduced. *Episode 4 - Midna and Zelda are introduced. *Episode 5- Ordona and the second opening are introduced. *Episode 6 - The first Fused Shadow is collected. *Episode 7 - The Postman, Renado and Barnes are introduced. The second Fused Shadow is collected. *Episode 8 - Telma is introduced. *Episode 9 - Fyer and Zant are introduced. The third Fused Shadow is collected. *Episode 10 - Zelda dies, Jovani is introduced and the Master Sword is obtained. Season 1 Specials *Comment Special 1 - Link and Epona read and respond to our viewer's comments. This video is lost forever. *Comment Special 2 - Zelda and Zant read and respond to our viewer's comments. This video is lost forever. Season 2 *Episode 11 - Auru and the third opening are introduced. *Episode 12 - The Sages, Ganondorf, Yeto and Yeta are introduced. The first two mirror shards are collected. *Episode 13 - The third mirror shard is collected. *Episode 14 - Oocoo and Shad are introduced. The fourth mirror shard is collected. *Episode 15 - Zant is defeated. *Episode 16 - Ganondorf is defeated and the series ends. Midna is actually voiced by a girl. Introduces a special fourth opening. Recurring Jokes/Themes Running jokes *Badgers/Satan - Badgers are affiliated with Satan who Colin worships. King Bulblin and his Bulblins are going on a holy crusade to stop him, calling themselves The Badger Busters. *Fyer - "I've got three ideas for your situation!" *Zelda - Zelda always calls people by the wrong name. *The Sages - The fourth of the sages only ever says "I'm old!" and it happens a lot. *Spinnerland - The Arbiter's Grounds was changed into a grim themepark based around the Spinner item obtained in the dungeon. Category:LOZTPTAS